Lelouch's Troublemaking Geass
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to use his geass for sneaky reasons.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was late for school. He was late for school more often than he was on time. Lelouch hoped that he could sneak into class before the teacher knew he was late. Lelouch tried to open the classroom's door quietly, but he accidentally tripped and knocked a desk to the ground. Everybody heard Lelouch and looked at him. Lelouch said "I'm sorry about that."

Mr. Sakurada (the teacher) said "You have been late more than any other student Lelouch."

Lelouch said "Wow. That's a honor. Do I get a award for that?"

Mr. Sakurada said "Of course. Your reward is a detention."

Lelouch angrily said "Oh come on. I'm a busy person. I have more important things to do than learn about important stuff."

After school was over Kallen Stadtfeld said "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I can't leave school yet. I got another dumb detention."

Kallen said "That sucks."

Lelouch said "Yeah. I'm tired of getting in trouble just for breaking some big rules. I could use my geass to avoid ever getting in trouble."

Kallen said "That would be really dangerous Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled and said "I love being dangerous."

The next day Lelouch was late for school. Lelouch calmly entered the classroom. Lelouch sat on a desk and said "What's up teacher?"

Mr. Sakurada said "You're in quite a lot of trouble Lelouch. I'm tired of you constantly being late for school."

Lelouch said "Well I'm tired of you complaining about me being late for very understandable reasons."

Mr. Sakurada said "Please sit on a chair, not a desk."

Lelouch used his geass on Mr. Sakurada and said "Stop giving students detentions."

Mr. Sakurada said "Okay. You don't have to worry about detentions anymore students." The students were surprised, but happy.

After class was over Shirley Fenette asked "How did you do that Lulu?"

Lelouch said "What are you talking about Shirley?"

Shirley said "How did you convince Mr. Sakurada to stop giving the students detentions?"

Lelouch said "I'm good at convincing people. He obviously realized that detentions are wasteful."

Shirley said "He ripped up all of his detention slips."

Lelouch said "That's something to be proud of."

Lelouch had lots of homework to throw away, but he didn't see a garbage can nearby so he threw over 50 pieces of paper on the floor. Lelouch hoped that nobody noticed that he did that.

The janitor said "Hey. Stop making my job so hard."

Lelouch said "I'm tired of you being obsessed with having a clean floor." Lelouch used his geass on the janitor and said "Stop cleaning the floor."

The janitor said "Okay. I'm going to quit." The janitor walked away.

Later in the day Lelouch was super bored during math class. Lelouch started taking a nap. He used his textbook as a pillow.

Mr. Sakurada said "You have to stay awake if you wanna learn."

Lelouch said "I don't care about math." Lelouch used his geass on the Mr. Sakurada and said "Let the class take naps whenever they want."

Mr. Sakurada said "Okay. Sleep well class."

Most of the students started taking naps. Lelouch smiled and returned to his nap.

Suzaku Kururugi said "This is bad Lelouch."

Lelouch said "This isn't bad at all. The class needs to sleep."

Suzaku said "But if they sleep during math class they won't learn stuff. They might even fail the math class."

Lelouch said "I doubt that'll happen."

Suzaku said "Be careful about what you do Lelouch."

Lelouch said "I have been somewhat careful."

Suzaku replied "Lesser than somewhat."

The next day there was a big test that most of the students were dreading. Lelouch wanted to stop the big test from happening.

Principal Ashford said "Best of luck on your test students. I hope you studied very well."

Lelouch whispered "I only studied for like 5 minutes."

Principal Ashford said "The test may take a couple of hours to complete, but I'm sure that all of you will do well if you work hard enough."

Lelouch said "Don't give the students the test!" Lelouch tried to use his geass on Principal Ashford, but it didn't work. Lelouch said "Rip up all of the tests Principal Ashford!" Lelouch tried to use his geass again, but it failed to work.

Principal Ashford said "Please calm down Lelouch. I'm sure that you will do a okay job on the test."

Lelouch said "I demand that you never give students anymore tests!" Lelouch's geass failed to work again.

Shirley said "Please calm down Lulu before Principal Ashford gives you a detention."

Lelouch said "Okay. I'll do the test."

Shirley said "Good."

A couple of hours later Lelouch finished the test. Lelouch didn't know the answers to most of the questions so he did lots of guessing.

Shirley said "You finished the test before I did. You probably knew most of the answers."

Lelouch proudly said "I'm a really a smart guy."

After school was over Lelouch returned to his room. C. C. was eating pizza on the couch. Lelouch said "I have a problem C. C."

C. C. said "Can you ever talk about good news?"

Lelouch said "My geass stopped working today."

C. C. said "Don't worry. I only blocked you from using your geass to get rid of tests."

Lelouch angrily asked "Why did you do that?"

C. C. replied "You need to do tests so you can learn. If you're gonna take over Britannia you need to be smart. I don't want you to grow up to be dumb."

The next day the students found out about their test scores. Lelouch got 50% of the answers right. Lelouch said "I was so close to getting a D. This is a ripoff."

Suzaku said "I got a B."

Lelouch said "You deserve to get stung by one." Lelouch saw Shirley and asked "Did you do well on the test?"

Shirley replied "I didn't do that great. I got a C+."

Lelouch said "I'm ashamed of you. I'm joking. You did way better than I did." Lelouch ripped the test into pieces and threw the pieces across the floor.

Principal Ashford said "I'm tired of you littering. You're getting a detention." Lelouch facepalmed


End file.
